The Hand Of Ghosts
by ghost.senpai
Summary: Seiji Chiaki, upon enrolling in Karakura High felt something weird surrounding Kurosaki Ichigo. Oddly enough our orange-haired hero felt the same thing from the first-year. Turns out they are connected in a less than pleasant way. Warning: OC and possible spoilers.
1. Prologue

**Salut. Here is another Bleach fanfiction about an OC. I hope I made him as realistic as possible and I hope you can enjoy him and if not, oh well you're not obligated to stay and read.**

 **I don't plan on pairings cause I don't think I would be able to fit all my favorites in here but I am a romantic so you should expect something. Um and my character's name is Seiji ChiakI (last, first).**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, not me.**

* * *

Maybe it was the hair, or the eyes, or hell maybe it was just the reputation alone. During lunch Chiaki couldn't focus on anything except scrutinizing the enigmatic Kurosaki Ichigo and it was starting to make him feel kind of stupid; he knew everything he possibly could about the fourth-year students. Before he was even going to Karakura High, Kurosaki Ichigo was a name that passed through the halls of Karakura Middle and most of the gossip that followed were attached with unbelievable criminal acts.

Chiaki usually heard from females, sometimes males, at Karakura Middle about Kurosaki being a delinquent or a infamous 'bad boy'; though now that he's looking at him, Chiaki can't get a read on him at all, the orange-haired fourth-year doesn't seem 'bad' at all, if anything he just seems tired.

That is how Chiaki spent his first few weeks as a first-year in Karakura High, watching and trying to analyze Kurosaki Ichigo. It wasn't as if he liked the older teenager or anything like that, it's just when he first saw the orange-haired teen he had this weird strong aura around him that Chiaki also felt around the people that were friends with Kurosaki, though not as strong.

So as usual during lunch, he sat there staring at Kurosaki. It kind of worried him that to the students around he looked like he was pining over the fourth-year which isn't what he wanted people to think of him as, crushing little baby first-year which would be utterly embarrassing so he finally resigned and began to eat the apple that had been sitting in his lap.

"Tsk, if that all you're eating?"

Looking up with the apple midway to his mouth, Chiaki blushed and put the apple back in his lap as he peered up at the fiery Arisawa Tatsuki. The fourth-year had taken Chiaki under her wing after observing his performance during karate class, she had said he reminded her of her best friend Orihime.

"Yeah I guess." Chiaki shrugged.

Tatsuki sighed and threw the first-year a bag of chips that she had been carrying. Initially she had been sitting with Orihime and the rest of their friends on the roof, like they usually did but half-way through her conversation with her best friend she noticed that her little charge was somberly sitting in corner of the roof while the other first-year were socializing with each other.

Chiaki began eating the chips. Tatsuki then sat down next to him and he could feel the gaze of Orihime who sat on the other side of the roof.

"Does Inoue not like me?" Chiaki said.

"Nah, she just think first-years are evil." Tatsuki said.

"That's weird."

"She used to get bullied by first-years because they thought she was weird."

Chiaki then felt guilty and looked down into the bag of chips. Something didn't feel right about Orihime, her gaze felt analytic. Like she was searching into a deeper part of him. She had that same aura that Kurosaki had.

"You want to go shopping with me tomorrow?" Tatsuki asked.

"Me?" Chiaki said.

"Well I don't see anyone else I could be asking." Tatsuki smirked.

Chiaki looked down at what he was wearing, did Tatsuki think he dressed weird? He was wearing the school uniform so he didn't know she could think that, maybe she saw him outside of school and he was dressed weird; why else would she want to go shopping?

"Wow kid, thanks for making me feel wanted." Tatsuki said, and held a hand to her chest feigning hurt.

"I'm sorry, uh I would love to go." Chiaki said.

"Cool."

Tatsuki then got up and walked back to her group of friends. Chiaki didn't like they way any of her friends felt, they all had that strong aura especially Kurosaki who never seemed to be affected by anything.

Sighing, Chaki stood up and put the nibbled on apple and the full bag of chips in the trash on his way out. He didn't like the way the group of fourth-years felt, together they felt like they were choking him. When he didn't like something, he did what he always did and ran.

He left the school through the back door and ran all the way until he couldn't see Karakura High, until he could see any type of building, he ran straight into the woods. His father would be disappointed if he knew he went back to skipping school.

Soon he felt the tightening of his chest, as the running was starting to get him. He stopped in a open field, with nothing but trees around him. Like with Kurosaki there was that aura but this time it wrapped around his throat like a vice and he could do nothing but drop to his knees. His hands went to the ground to support him.

Chiaki doesn't know how he didn't notice that he was standing in a huge charred crater. That weird aura was strong and it made him struggled to breath. It felt like there was weird particles in the charred dirt that he was digging his hands in.

Gulping air and waiting for what felt like twenty minutes he finally adjusted to the strong grip around his throat until it felt like nothing but a medium-sized necklace. His head finally didn't hurt to lift and the first thing that caught his eye was the pulsing pink heart that lay in the burnt soil. Chiaki reached out to touch it but it was like it sense Chiaki's hand approaching it and it popped.

Chiaki felt like the particles that were in the burnt soil was being sprinkled over him when the heart popped. The huge crater felt like Kurosaki as weird as that sounded.

He couldn't be here.

::::::

"You feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"One of my hearts just self-destructed, someone tried to pull from it."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know but it felt like one of us."

"Do you think they know Kugo?"

"Probably not...but Kugo probably knows them."


	2. The Hands Of The Unknown

Ichigo could admit that he was never very good at sensing another being's reiryoko, Rukia often ridiculed him about it but it was just something that he had to try hard to do and things usually came naturally to him or it didn't at all. So what shocked him was that even before he saw the pint-sized first-year he felt that the kid wasn't a normal human.

He was six inches shorter than Ichigo with tan skin, large grey eyes, the roundest face ever, and choppy red hair that made his eyes seem larger, though it wasn't his appearance that stood out to Ichigo but the way he could pinpoint the first-years reiryoko and how it felt so human but still like a shinigami's. Ichigo could look at the boy and tell that he wasn't a shinigami but the way his felt reiroyoko felt was weird; it was almost like Zangetsu's.

Thinking of his zanpakuto made him feel uncharacteristicly depressed but as soon as he thought of the being it was out of his head and instead replaced with thoughts of little first-year that followed around Tatsuki loyally.

His name was Chiaki and he was very shy, almost too shy. Whenever Ichigo made eye contact with him it was quickly broken by the younger boy. Ichigo knew that during lunch the first-year would watch him and it didn't creep him as much (or agitate him) as he thought it would or when someone Ishida did it.

Ichigo honestly didn't know why he cared so much about the pint-sized kid but when actually thought about it he did know. It's been seventeen months, and through those months there were times he even forget about his adventures as a shinigami. He was normal now, utterly boring normal Ichigo without any ghosts following him around or worrying about killing hollows now. The kid was a constant reminder, besides the shinigami badge, of his powers that he had lost. Ichigo could feel the kid's reiryoko which he had never been able to do but now once he was normal Ichigo he could feel it now.

This is what he wanted, to be a boring normal human teenager and that's what he was going to get. He had to ignore the bursts of reiatsu he felt from the kid, he had to just ignore the kid with all his might and eventually he would be able to forget.

His plan backfired when Tatsuki walked up to their lunch group with the little first-year, protesting, in tow. Ichigo knew he wasn't the only one that felt the kid's burst of reiatsu when Tatsuki laughed at him. Ishida and Orihime were doing that thing they started doing where they would in each other's eyes in a silent conversation, he'll even Chad was in on it when he nodded at Ishida.

"Yo, everyone I want you to meet Chiaki." Tatsuki introduced.

Chiaki bowed his head and while Ichigo did try to ignore him, he could help but accidentally catch the gray eyes beneath the first-years hair and with a blush from the kid Ichigo felt another burst of reiatsu and it actually had him reeling a bit from how strong it was.

Orihime didn't seem to notice but Ichigo knew she did. The orange-haired girl stepped up quickly to the first-year and hugged him to her chest. Chiaki struggled to get away from the death grip as his blush intensified. Mizurio chuckled and Keigo whined about wanting to get hugged by Orihime in the same fashion.

Tatsuki laughed too before pulling her charge away from Orihime and laughed harder as the kid tried to get his breath back from the intense hug he had just received. Tatsuki ruffled the kid's hair before handing the kid a juice box.

"Stop treating me like a child." Chiaki said but still drank from the juice box.

"To us, you're just a baby."

"Shut up!"

Ichigo realized that the kid was as normal as him, probably even more so. The kid bickered with Tatsuki like it was older sister and passed jibes at the shows Mizurio watched and even talked about grades with Ishida like it was nothing. Chiaki was better at being normal than Ichigo could every attempt to.

"What's with that face, Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked and all his friends directed their attention to him.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"This," Tatsuki dropped her eyes and slanted her lips, "you look angry."

"I'm not."

Orihime stepped up to put a hand on Ichigo's forehead and he just slid her hand away.

"Are you sick?" Orihime asked.

"I'm fine."

The conversation was dropped when Ishida departed abruptly with a nod at Orihime and Chad. The Quincy had sensed a hollow and was going to get rid of it. Ichigo was glad for the attention being averted from him, though he could still feel someone's gaze piercing into the side of his face. When Ichigo looked at the first-year, the kid immediately turned away.

Ichigo could ignore him, he was always good at ignoring his own problems. Like fighting, it came naturally to him.

 **::::::**

Chiaki never felt more uncomfortable in his life. There were too many fabrics and too many shoes and just too many of everything and the teenage girls' different tastes were only making worse.

"I like this one!"

"Well I know him better so I think he should wear this one!"

Chiaki didn't want to stay in the dressing room for any longer because he knew so they would be kicking down the door from him to try on something else. Opening the door he came out in the tight leather pants Tatsuki picked out and the mauve shirt that Orihime thrust at him.

"Uh cats."

Tatsuki turned to him and cringed at the shirt but smirked at the pants, Orihime had the same reaction. Then the two looked at Chiaki and at the same time said, "What do you think?"

Chiaki stepped back and just shook his head before going back into the changing room and taking off the offending outfit and as soon as he stepped back out, his two companions were gone but he could still hear them bickering on the other side of the store. He took this time away from them to browse the store himself.

As he walked to the men's aisle, he felt that weird aura once again. It felt like Kurosaki but when he looked around he didn't see any sight of the orange-haired male. Shrugging he began to look through the clothes rack before taking out a long-sleeved two toned Henley shirt, he held it up to himself.

"It looks nice on you."

Jumping back, Chiaki held in his scream at the man that was standing beside him. The man was tall and compared to him he was even taller, he had brown eyes and slicked back brown hair and he was smirking at Chiaki's reaction. There's one thing Chiaki hated and that was being made fun of.

"Hmph, whatever." Chiaki threw the shirt back into the clothes rack and walked away but the man was still following him. Turning around, "look just leave me alone, 'kay." And he continued walking.

"Are you Seiji Chiaki?" The man asked, completely ignoring what Chiaki said.

"Are you my stalker?" Chiaki asked.

"No, nothing like that," The man shook his head in amusement, "I'm just a man here to give people a second chance to discover themselves."

"Are you some kind of predator?" Chiaki asked.

The man laughed with a hand on his stomach, "I wouldn't call it that."

"What would you call it then?"

The man seemed thoughtful and as he he stepped up to Chiaki, the first-year took a step back, "I would call it...being the minority."

Chiaki stared up at the man but then across from the store he could hear Tatsuki and Orihime calling for him and before he could leave the man had out a black business card.

"Please take this."

Chiaki stared at the card and the man just smiled. Plucking it out of the man's hand he turned and walked away without another look at the man. He soon found himself half-walking and half-running to get to where Tatsuki was standing with Orihime who had a stack of clothes in her arms.

Looking at the card, he eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Welcome to our, Xcution was in skinny white letters. Before Tatsuki or Orihime could see it he had put the card in his pocket.

"We have some more stuff for you to try on." Orihime said and practically threw the stack of clothes at him. He faltered under the weight and wondered just how much stuff did they want him to try on?

It took him hours to finally find something that he liked among the clothes that the girls picked out. He didn't mind it much when he actually watched Orihime and Tatsuki fret over who had better style as they paid at the counter. They thought of him as their little brother which was kind of cool since he was an only child.

When the three teenagers left the store, Chiaki was left to carry four bags filled with clothes and he was pretty sure most of it wasn't even his anyway.

"Y'know I actually hate shopping." Tatsuki said as they walked on the pavement.

"You should've told me that." Chiaki rolled his eyes.

"I actually hate shopping too." Orihime said.

"Then why did we go shopping?" Chiaki asked. He didn't get these girl, they hated shopping but they spent hours picking out clothes for them and hours arguing over who dressed better.

"Well, because we just wanted to spend time with you." Orihime said.

"Yeah." Tatsuki agreed.

Chiaki looked at the bags and then at the two girls who shared a look with each other, he sighed, "I don't understand either of you."

"Well you're not alone there." Tatsuki said.

"Yep." Orihime agreed.


End file.
